It is often desirable to be able to hold both a beverage cup and a food container in one hand. For example, a patron at a theater may purchase both a container of popcorn and a soft drink. As there is no facility in a theater to conveniently set down either the cup or the container down, the patron will attempt to juggle both containers in one hand, leaving the other hand free to eat the food product. This frequently results in spillage of the soft drink, or the food product, or both.
In the past holders have been devised in an attempt to enable a person to conveniently hold both a beverage and a food product in one hand. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,444, a container is attached to a drinking cup, the object being to allow a person to carry food and drink in one hand. In other cases, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,331 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 139,569, small auxiliary containers are attached to the upper rim of a primary container. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,882, a wire-form device is attached to a plate and is capable of holding a beverage cup.